Literally Everyone's Hogwarts House
You might belong in '''Gryffindor' ''Where dwell the brave at heart; '' ''Their daring, nerve and chivalry '' ''Set Gryffindors apart; '' ''Or you might belong in '''Hufflepuff' ''Where they are just and loyal; '' ''Those patient Hufflepuffs are true '' ''And unafraid of toil; '' ''Or yet in wise old '''Ravenclaw' ''If you've a ready mind; '' ''Where those of wit and learning '' ''Will always find their kind; '' ''Or perhaps in '''Slytherin' ''You'll meet your real friends. '' ''Those cunning folk use any means '' ''To achieve their ends. '' ''-- J.K. Rowling, '' The Sorting Hat's Song ''Why? Because every fandom needs a Harry Potter crossover. Characters 'Cash 4 Gold '(Dragonverse) **Solomon Kassel : Gryffindor (Hatstall for Hufflepuff) - Solomon is incredibly brave and sometimes does things without thinking them through, especially where her friends and family are involved. **Briar Vane : Hufflepuff - Briar is dedicated to his friends and willing to work hard to learn. **Hania Vane : Slytherin - Hania is willing to sacrifice nearly anything to achieve her goals. **Lucy Amaro : Slytherin - Lucy is willing to sacrificy nearly any''one'' to achieve her goals. One of the scary Slytherins. **Astrid Grimshaw : Hufflepuff - Astrid has worked hard for everything she has and isn't about to give it up. **Memo Espinosa : Slytherin (Hatstall for Ravenclaw) - Memo is dedicated to achieving his goals and refuses to let anything get in his way. **Leander Laikas : Slytherin - Leander refuses to let anything stop him from something he has set his mind on, even if he has to come up with a creative way to get around it. 'The Girl From Paris '(Monsterverse) **Dee Rosenthal : Gryffindor - Dee often speaks without thinking, but could be an excellent strategist if he put his mind to it. **Kieran Foley : Hufflepuff - Kieran embodies the loyalty aspect of Hufflepuff. Not so much the hardworking part-- unless someone he loves is in danger. **Rigel Neustadt : Ravenclaw (Hatstall for Hufflepuff) - Rigel is dedicated to the pursuit of learning, but knows when to listen to the people who care about him when they say he should think more about himself. **Adelaide Rosenthal : Hufflepuff - Adelaide is motivated almost entirely by intense love for the people she cares about. **Kelda Winters : Slytherin - Kelda is incredibly dedicated to her goals and would consider doing just about anything to protect the people she loves. **Emir Dracula : Hufflepuff - Emir will probably kill you if you hurt someone he loves. Enough said. One of the scary Hufflepuffs. *Cora Swift : Gryffindor - Cora is brave, inquisitive, and often impulsive, the perfect activist. *Meli Swift : Ravenclaw - Meli is curious and quiet. She only likes spending time around people when they can teach her something. 'Chienverse' **Ainsley : **Clotho : **Lachesis : **Atropos : 'A Boy and His Dog' (Monsterverse) **Jude Matthews : Slytherin - Jude is almost ruthless in his pursuit of whatever he sets his mind to. One of the scary Slytherins. **Sitri : Hufflepuff - Sitri would do literally anything to protect someone he cares about. One of the scary Hufflepuffs. **Merai Vasquez : Gryffindor - Merai is incredibly brave and resistant in the face of adversity. She embodies the spirit of Gryffindor. **Thomas : Ravenclaw - Thomas believes the best possible use of humankind's time is to learn about its origins. He neglects to eat in favor of reading sometimes. 'Historyverse' **Odysseus : **Kamala Johar : Ravenclaw - Kamala values learning **Aldrea : Ravenclaw - Aldrea is incredibly curious and often morbid in her pursuit of knowledge. **Idrys : **Danaë : Gryffindor - Danaë is courageous and a dangerous strategist, a uniquely Gryffindor combination. **Miranda : Slytherin - Miranda is calculating and observant, key traits for a Slytheirn. **Oberon : Slytherin - Oberon is practically Machiavellian, but does an excellent job of concealing his true nature from pretty much everyone. An excellent master of disguise. 'Galaxyverse' **Millie Solo : **Ben Kwon : 'Lupoverse' **Jeanne LeRoux : Slytherin - Jeanne is dedicated to her goals and often disregards her personal safety in order to complete them. **Teek Sayansi : Hufflepuff - Teek is hardworking and loyal, an embodiment of the spirit of Hufflepuff. **Eleanor LeRoux : Category:Fun Stuff